This invention relates to ice cube storage bins, and more particularly to ice cube storage bins adapted for the convenient storage and dispensing of ice cubes in a refrigerator freezer compartment.
Ice cube storage containers or bins have been previously provided, but most have been inconvenient to employ in the freezer compartments of refrigerators because of the excessive space which they require. In particular, these storage bins have been designed in such a way that frozen food cannot be stored readily on top of the bins, while still providing a method for removal of ice without the simultaneous removal of the ice tray itself. The requirement that prior art storage bins be removed from the freezer compartment for filling with or removal of ice, has caused the ice cubes to melt and then refreeze, resulting in a conglomeration of the ice cubes within the storage compartment.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide an ice cube storage bin which provides ready access to stored ice cubes and at the same time allows the storage of frozen foods and other materials on top of the tray.
It is another object of this invention to provide an ice cube storage bin having a top which may be readily opened and closed to allow the introduction of fresh ice cubes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an ice cube storage bin which may be filled and used without removal from the refrigerator freezer compartment, thus reducing the tendency of the ice cubes in the compartment to conglomerate.
Ice cube containers for refrigerator storage of various types have been disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,224, an ice maker is disclosed having a flexible tray top. However, the top disclosed therein is susceptible to falling off the top of the ice tray and does not rotate to allow access to the inner portions of the tray.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,868, an ice cube tray is disclosed having a permanent top, into which may be inserted ice cube trays. However, the top disclosed therein is not rotable for easy access.